Crying
by FanFicFreakForever
Summary: After the horrible carnival that left so many lives in peril, Michael Corinthos can only think about one thing. The fact that he could've lost.. her. MichaelxKristina TWO-SHOT


It was a few days after the disastrous carnival for a charity about the boy who couldn't even think straight. Michael Corinthos sat in his bed, thinking about everything. He could've lost his mother, his father (or his stepfather if you wanna look at it that way). He could've lost Morgan, Jason, Sam. But worst of all he could've lost her. _Her._

His little sister.__

Kristina

He didn't even think off her as a sister anymore. She was his best friend. His partner in crime if you will. When he said he was leaving, she was right there, ready to go with him. All he could remember about her before he went into the coma was this young girl who barely had a care in the world. When he came out of the coma and couldn't take it anymore, where did he go? Her house. Her room. He waited for her and when he saw her he was shocked. Little Kristina suddenly opened the door, with those big wide brown eyes that got even bigger when she saw him. She gave him a hug that he couldn't deny sent shivers down his spine. He accidentally let what he was thinking slip when he asked her "when did she become such a babe?"

She wasn't a babe.

She was _beautiful_.

When they were in Mexico it was amazing. When she finally admitted that it was her who ran Claudia off the road, he didn't feel anger. He felt love at how strong she was to admitting her guilt so he didn't have to feel any anymore. She was the only reason he came back to town. And of course there was that stupid carnival in his honor. He didn't wanna go but of course his dad (again stepdad) wanted to go as a family. Spend some time with his daughter and his sons.

Breaking out of reverie, Michael rolled his eyes slightly at Sonny wanting time like that. He had 16 years with Kristina and now he wanted some time with her? Michael walked to the window in his room and looked out at the sky. How could just a few days ago a great tragedy happened and the sky was still clear as day? Stupid Andrea. Stupid Edward. Stupid Keifer.

Keifer.

Michael growled slightly in his head when he thought about that stupid guy who hurt Kristina, **his** Kristina. He still wanted to pound in the guy's head. He hit Kristina and pressured her. It would've been only a matter of time before he raped her. Michael felt like he was going punch something so he quickly walked over to his bed and sat on his hands. He was shaking with fury at the thought of Keifer on top of Kristina as she begged him to stop. If Keifer had ever taken away Kristina's innocence, Michael would've ripped him apart with his bare hands!

Kristina.

He remembered that as he saw Edward's car drive into the ride that Kristina and Claudia were on, he couldn't stop the horror from spreading on his face and from screaming out her name. All he could remember was the dead silence as he ran towards the flaming ride. He knew there was a chance that it would explode but he didn't care. All he knew was that Kristina was on that ride. And he couldn't just let her die. He remembered hearing Sonny and Carly screaming his name to stop as he started tearing away at the flaming rubble. Out of his thoughts, he looked down at his hands he could still see the slight burns from when he touched something that was just a little too hot. Jason and Sam ran towards him and tried to pry him off the ride. He remembered punching Jason and that got Sam off of him. He didn't stop until he saw part of the plaid shirt and that beautiful brown hair. Kristina. He called her name out, hoping to get a reply. Over and over again. Kristina. Kristina. Kristina! KRISTINA!

Finally, with tears in his eyes, he almost admitted defeat. Almost. He turned away from the rubble almost ready to be freely crying. Almost. He remembered looking up and seeing Jax tending to Carly trying to get her to calm down for the baby. He saw his father's smoky dark eyes that suddenly looked very misty. He had felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up into blue eyes that were also looking a bit wet. Sam was on his other arm and was openly crying. Kristina was really, biologically her sister. Then, as he stepped one foot out of the rubble, he heard a noise. No not a noise. A name. His name. Michael.

At first, it was just a whisper so he thought he imagined it. Then he heard it again. So he turned back and started pulling off the rubble again. He pulled away one last piece of wood and there they were. Those big brown eyes staring up at him. He let out a breathtaking smile and leaned down and kissed on her forehead. He muttered her name again as he pulled her slightly out of the rubble. He looked towards his father but didn't see him. Sonny had gone to flag down an ambulance for Kristina. Jason and Sam had begun looking for Claudia. Carly and Jax had gone in a different ambulance because she didn't want the baby to be in trouble.

"Michael?" He heard her say his name with a questioning tone in her voice. He looked down. She was crying. His beautiful Kristina was crying out.

"Don't worry sweetie. Come on Krissy. I've got you. You're fine. Don't worry sweetie." She was crying but launched herself into Michael's arms. She gasped in pain, suddenly confused. Michael looked down and noticed some blood on his shirt. He looked at Krissy's shirt and saw a small sliver of glass protruding from her stomach.

Kristina looked down and was surprised by what she saw. She didn't feel anything. She assumed she was in shock.

"Oh god.. Krissy, don't move. You're hurt.. Oh god." Michael panicked but quickly got back into control. "Hold onto my neck." She did as she was told and he picked her up bridal style. She rested her head on his shoulder. She was exhausted but knew that she couldn't fall asleep just in case she had hit her head. She would probably fall into a coma and after seeing at how messed up Michael came out of it, she definitely didn't wanna go there. Thinking of Michael, she looked up at him. She studied him closely with his strong jawbone and his beautiful eyes. She knew that she had had a crush on Michael when she was younger but she didn't know it would develop this far. He was her brother. It was wrong. But, technically he wasn't blood-related to her. She slightly moved in his arms and realized with a wince that she indeed could feel that pain. So apparently shock didn't last very long.

She leaned up, wincing slightly, and laid a gently kiss on Michael's cheek. He looked down at her, puzzled. She leaned up towards his ear and whispered, "Thank you..". And then she blacked out.

Michael had nearly had a heart attack when he saw her close her eyes but found a pulse and slowed his heart rate.

When he got to the ambulance, they would only let one person go on the ride with Kristina. Of course, Michael let Sonny go with his daughter. He didn't see Kristina again until two days later. He was in the hospital all that time waiting for news. Just waiting. He couldn't go see her. See her in that condition.

That condition.

His beautiful, strong, emotional, seductive, stubborn partner in crime. Pale, deathly pale, weak, unconscious lying in a hospital bed.

Michael wondered if that's why Krissy barely went to see him when he was in a coma. If it was, he definitely felt where she was coming from.

He had finally worked up the courage one night to go in and see her. It was the night before she was to be discharged. She was stitched up and well enough to go home. Everyone was in there. The doctors, Sonny, Alexis, Molly, Morgan, Carly, Jax, and a few nurses. He finally walked in while everyone was chatting. Nothing went quiet like in all those movies but it seemed to him that the chatting got louder. He saw Kristina in the bed, still pale, that deathly pale color that he knew he looked like at one point in his life. Her hair was down and her face was makeup-less. She was gorgeous in his eyes. Her big brown wide eyes looked up at him and Alexis, whom Kristina was talking to, just turned and started talking to the person next to her. Kristina and Michael stared at each other for a few seconds before everything caught up to Michael. The blood, the fire, her face, dealthy pale as it was now. He couldn't take it. He looked down trying to blink back tears. He looked back up at her. She saw the tears in his eyes and she tried to say something to him but he turned and ran from the room.

And here he sat in his room. Thinking about everything. He layed back on his bed and closed his eyes. A single tear track ran down his face.

"Michael?" He heard her voice. He snapped his eyes open and looked towards his door.

There she was. Kristina.

"Are you ok?" She walked over towards his bed and she sat on the bed next to him. She leaned over and wiped the tear away. Her hand stayed there stroking his cheek for a few seconds. He unconsciously leaned into her palm. She left her hand there as they stared into each others eyes. She took her palm from his face and put it on his knee. She watched as he grabbed her hand from his knee. She couldn't help but notice how perfectly their hands fit together. She looked back up to him.

"Michael, why were you crying?" She wondered aloud to him. He looked away and then back at her.

"Kristina, we need to talk."

"About what Mikey?"

"A few things. Keifer for one of them." She looked frightened as he mentioned Keifer.

"What about him?"

"Krissy, I know that he hit you and pressured you." Kristina tried to retract her hand from his but he didn't let her go.

"Michael I have no idea what you are tal--"

"Don't even try that! Keifer confronted me and told me to stay away from you at the carnival. He said that if I came near you, he would hit you again. Again. A-freaking-gain. That means he hit you before and then he threatened to rape you next time." Kristina looked up in fear at that. She couldn't contain the tears that escaped her eyes. "Krissy, look at me." She looked him in the eyes. "I will not let him hurt you again. If he comes near you, I will be the one hurting him. Okay? He's not going to touch you again!" Kristina collapsed on him crying. He held her in silence for a few minutes listening to her sobs. She looked back up at him. She knew he was affected by her being upset but she was shocked that he had misty eyes when he looked back at her. She leaned up again and kissed his forehead. He closed his eyes and reveled in her soft touch.

"Thank you, Mikey." She leaned back and looked him in the eyes again. "You said that we have a few things to talk about."

"Yeah we need to talk about.. Us, Krissy." Michael took a deep breath...

TO BE CONTINUED...

I'll finish this later next week.. I hope you all like it? Or if you even read it?


End file.
